The boy next door
by EmilieSukamto
Summary: Annie's life was amazing,but her dad needed to switch job's and Annie need's to leave her hometown and all her memories and friends and live in another city,will it work out fine for Annie ? or will it be the end for her life ? read to find out.
1. The boy next door :Chapter 1

Hii my name's Annie LeBlanc,and this is the story of my life.

I was born in California,i had lot's of friends there,so many good memories,a happy family,an amazing school(actually no,school suck's) my life was amazing and i thought that it will always be like this but like what all people's say good things always comes to an end,and turns out,it was right.My dad switched job's and turns out,my whole family needs to move to Los Angeles(LA) well...to be honest,LA is not that bad but what makes me feel that my life's not gonna be that amazing anymore is that i need to leave all my friend's and memories there and whenever i think about it,i will always burst in tears but that's on the bad side,the good side is that maybe i can meet some new friend's,make some even better memories,and maybe even meet my idol ;)i haven't told my friend's about it tho i don't know how will they feel i really don't wanna do it cause i may lose them and they mean everything to me but they deserve to know.

(Continued)

(Sorry for the short chapter,I'm still learning)

Thank you for reading hope you like it


	2. The boy next door :Chapter 2

The next day i went to school earlier so that i have more time to tell them about leaving to LA cause i won't have time to tell them tomorrow cause I'm leaving tomorrow.At school i saw Mia and Sydney talking in the class already,so i went in class and said : "Hiii good morning." Mia and Sydney then said :"Heyyyyy your early today,let's walk around." i said :"sure.",we were walking around when Mia said :"guys,let's get back to class there are only 10 minutes left." Sydney said :"ok." when we almost arrive at the class i stopped them and said :"guys,i need to tell you guys something." Mia and Sydney said :"sure,you can tell us anything." i said :"please don't hate me after what i say after this,i had no choice." i started to cry a little but trying to hide it then Mia said :" Annie,what's wrong ? you can tell us anything we will never hate you.Did someone hurt you ? cause if someone did i'll give them a lesson. Sydney said :"Annie please don't cry,what happened ?" at last,i know that it's now or never.I said :"my dad switch job's with someone else and i need to leave California tomorrow and live in LA.I'm really really sorry,my dad told me it yesterday i can't believe it." and suddenly i burst in tears right after i finish talking and Mia and Sydney both hugged me then i said :"wa..it you gu..ys are n..ot m...m..mad ??" Mia and Sydney said :" of course not,well we are really sad but it's not your fault Annie and we will never hate you.ever.Now what about we go to the bathroom and go wipe your tears up and get back to class." i said :"ok tysm guys ily."Mia and Sydney said :"ily2." the rest of the day went by fast then at last school was out,i said :"well,today is the last day for me in this school,i'll miss it sooo much." Mia suggested :"hey since this is the last day we will see each other before you go to LA why don't me and Sydney stay over at your house and we can spend time together and we'll send you to the airport tomorrow ? how about that ? isn't it great ? " Sydney and i both said :" that's a wonderful idea,omg i can't wait let's tell our parents first so they won't get worried or angry." we all called our parents and all our parents said ok.We were so excited that we three ran to my house rather than walking,when we arrived at my house we were all breathing very heavily and i saw my little sister Hayley and my big brother Caleb sitting on the couch watching TV and they saw us sweathing like we just jumped in a lake or something then we were just staring at them and they were just staring at us like were are their enemies,then they both asked us :"where have you guys been ?? why are you guys soaking wet and breathing so heavily like you guys just jumped in a lake ?" we said :"why...the..hell..would we...jump..in..a..lake ????? and...of course...were...from..school." then we just went upstairs and went in my room and we all layed on my bed right away suddenly Sydney screamed:" **Hey were here to spend time together and talk together not laying on the bed,let's not waste time**." Sydney's voice was so loud that Hayley and Caleb could hear it loud and clear,Caleb said :"girls." Hayley looked confused and said :"but i'm also a girl but i'm not _that_ loud right ? Caleb didn't answer then Hayley shouted :" **RIGHT ?????** " Caleb was shocked and said :"HUH WHAT ???? NO YOUR EVEN LOUDER THAN THEM,HAPPY ????" Hayley got frustrated and said :"NO,MEANIE." i opened the door and said :"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP ???" Hayley said :"I DID JUST NOW" i replied :" ok good then." me and Mia and Sydney went to shower one by one because we were all sweating,after we all finish showering my dad and my mom arrived and brought dinner so we all went down the stair's and ate dinner.We finished dinner and went in my room to play truth or dare,Mia started first i said :"truth or dare ?" "truth" she said,i asked :"who do you like the most ?" "you guys and my family of course." we smiled at each other for a while and continued,now it's my turn Mia asked :"truth or dare ?" "truth" i said,Mia asked :"what is something that you want it to happen but it hasn't happen yet ?" "true love" i said quietly,Mia and Sydney smiled and we continued the game until it was time to sleep.I packed my things yesterday so i won't need to worry about it,we went to sleep and the next day came and we got ready to go to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport,i started to feel the pain of leaving my BFF's and suddenly i found out tears falling down my face and when i looked back,i saw Mia and Sydney's faces covered up with tears and we all hugged each other for the very last time before i leave for LA.Mia and Sydney both said :"Annie...so...this is it...we will miss you very very much but we will always wait for your return,go and make us proud,go and make a new chapter of your life.We will be here waiting for you.Farewell Annie,good luck." "thank you guys so so much i will never ever forget you guys,go and make your mama proud." i turned back and walked into the plane and waved the last goodbye to them.This is it,the new chapter of my life has just begun.

(Continued)

Thank you for reading,hope you like it.


End file.
